The Usurpers
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Lore' Robert Baratheon was crowned king after winning the War of the Usurper and taking the crown from Aerys II Targaryen, his first cousin once removed. Robert fought the war to keep the hand of Lyanna Stark, with the aid of her brother, his close friend, Eddard Stark. Robert's claim to the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms was based on his grandmother being Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon V, thus giving him a much stronger claim to the throne than the Arryns, Tullys or Starks. With King's Landing fallen, Aerys, Rhaegar, and their heirs dead or in exile, the lords of the Seven Kingdoms swore fealty to Robert and accepted him as king. He pardoned many of his former enemies and won some over as allies. Those opposed to his reign, however, refer to Robert as The Usurper.thumb|link=File:1925343_510141489097162_1566692987_n.jpg '''About As a Baratheon based Alliance, The Usurpers ''' take the name given to King Robert by his enemies. '''The Usurpers, however, gladly accept members who bend their knee to any of The Great Houses. We are an Alliance that prides itself on its fierce loyalty, not only to its own members, but to their friends and allies as well. We are extremely active, and pride ourselves on having no inactive members in our Alliance. In addition, it is widely known that The Usurpers, '''although an aggressive, battle based Alliance, never attack another Alliance unless attacked first or unless we are coming to the aid of our allies; in particular, small, friendly Alliances being bullied by bigger, aggressive alliances. We are a tight-knit group and we take great pride in being ranked in the '''Top 60 of all Alliances in Game of Thrones Ascent. Our membership is closed at the time so a request to The Leader, Ives Helory needs to be made at this time in order to become a coveted member of The Thugs, AND a request to join our Facebook page (aka The War Room) is required. All new members are required to join our Facebook page (see the links below) where planning and strategy are discussed. We can be a raucous, wild, carefree bunch, so prepared to have fun as well. And lots of it. We have won the Battle Worn Award three times when we have set up our camps in The Riverlands, and we won Defender of The North in The North, so remember, we are a battle based alliance; only serious Thugs who are serious about defending the weak and the defenseless and at the the same time spilling the blood of the wicked and unworthy while defending our friends need to join. To add to our reputation as some of the finest fighters and mercenaries in The Game, The Usurpers also partnered with their friends Flight of Dragons and won the Destruction Award in Dorne during the Terror phase. Anyone interested in joining TU should contact Jory or Gregory, our recruiting officers, or simply reach out to any one of our officers or members, and we'll get you in and rolling. – Daenerys Targaryen 'Stats' As of June 13, 2015 Members: 35 Overall GoTA Alliance Rank:' 61st' Power: 454,210 AvA Rank this phase (Terror):' 14th '''Overall ('3rd''' in Dorne) 1) WINNER OF THE ''BATTLE WORN ''ICE PHASE AWARD 2) WINNER OF THE'' BATTLE WORN'' EEL 2 BLITZ PHASE AWARD 3) WINNER OF THE BATTLE WORN BAT PHASE AWARD 4) WINNER OF THE ''DEFENDER OF THE NORTH'' LONG NIGHT PHASE AWARD 5) WINNER OF THE ''DESTRUCTION'' TERROR PHASE AWARD (partnered with Flight of Dragons) 'Features / Join' 1. https://www.facebook.com/groups/OursIsTheFury/ 'Officers' Leader 1. Ives''' - '''Ives Helory (Leader, Diplomat, War Organizer) 2.'' Mina - Mina Daciano (Co-Leader)'' Officers 3. Katja - Genna Longbough 4. Jason - Sneaky Snow 5. Donny ''- ''Rak Thur Acre 6. Janine - Janna Stormbourne 7.'' Philip - Casper Blackmont'' 8. Peter - Felton Drumm 9. Jory - Corwin of Amber House Bannermen 10. Pierre - Loretta Galvestone '' 11. ''Cusnir - Masha Clegane 12. Gregory - Zeeb Drakon |} Category:Alliances Category:Stormlord Alliances Category:Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Category:Top 100 Alliances